Lost and found (ItachiXOc, SasukeXSakura)
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: A young pale child found by Konoha is raised by the Uchiha, becomes child hood friends with Sasuke and Itachi. How will things turn out in the end for them, read and find out. * -Dormant- *
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first lemon, please tell me what you think. Surprisingly I think I did pretty good, but that's just me. I want to know what you think. My first lemon/one shot. I impress myself. I fixed it up a bit. So let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Yukiko sighed as she walked down the street, oblivious to the intelligent eyes following her figure._

_She stopped at the corner and looked both ways, the night air was chilly. She shivered slightly, only dressed in jean shorts and a mesh top with a black tank top, and crossed the street._

_A raven haired man followed behind quietly. Smirking slightly. 'Still beautiful,' he groaned_

_Yukiko stood in front of her house and unlocked the door. She sighed as warmth surrounded her._

_She stepped inside and before she closed the door the raven man stepped inside quickly and quietly._

_She sighed and dropped her purse on the couch and entered the kitchen. The raven haired man followed, his canines flashing in the dim light._

_'man, my pants are straining,' The raven thought as he shifted uncomfortable and groaning softly._

_Yukiko whirled around at the sound and looked in his direction._

_"Hello yukiko," the raven said, stepping from the shadows._

_"S-Sasuke," Yukiko stammered as she saw the man from her dreams step from the shadows._

_He smirked, "Yukiko, I need some help," He said as his erection strained against his pants._

_She gulped, "With what," She asked stepping back as he appeared in front of her._

_She gasped as she felt his erection against her leg. 'Why does he make me feel things.' She thought._

_"I think you know," He muttered into her ear, and licked the shell of it, causing her to shiver._

_He smirked and ground his hips against her._

_She gasps and he groaned._

_"Will you help?" He asked,_

_She looked up him with hessitance._

_She grabbed his face and kissed him, Hard._

_He smirked and kissed back harshly. He forced his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own, causing her to moan._

_"Where's your room?" He asked, pulling away so she could breath. She gasped for breath and grabbed his hand. She lead him upstairs and before she could open the door he slammed it open picking her up and dropping her on the bed. HE ripped her clothes off and straddled her, He grasped her breasts and kneaded them with his cold hands. He tweaked her nipples, causing her to moan._

_He smirked before taking one in his mouth. He sucked and nipped causing her to moan louder. He got off of her and undressed, his erection sprung free and proud full eleven and a half inches long and a inch and a half thick._

_She blushed causing him to smirk._

_"Don't tell me your a virgin," He teased,_

_She looked away, nodding._

_"Well this is going to be fun," He said as he crawled onto the bed, he stopped in front of her legs, he reached for her panties with his teeth and pulled them down. She blushed darker. He pulled her underwear completely off and threw them to the floor before he returned to the treasure before him. He smiled before he lowered his face._

_"W-What are you-" She was cut off as she moaned, He was thrusting his tongue in and out of her_

_She moaned loudly, running her fingers through his hair._

_He rubbed his nose against her bundle of nerves. She could feel his tongue running along her inner walls. He groaned when she tugged his hair tightly, causing delicious vibrations to go through her body. She felt a tightness in her stomach and she gasped._

_"I-I'm comin-" She screamed as she orgasmed._

_He smirked as he pulled away. 'no prepping,' He thought as he positioned himself at her entrance._

_"We are far from over my dear," He said as he looked at her. He started to push himself in, stopping every so often so she can adjust. "This is going to hurt," He said as he stopped at what proves she was a virgin._

_"Just do it," She groaned. He thrusted in fast and she gasped in pain, tears came to her eyes as he stayed still. He kissed her tears away. Hoping to soothe her pain heaven a little bit._

_He waited for her to adjust. She sighed before nodding. He started thrusting slowly. 'Damn she is so tight,' He thought, shifting his hips trying different angles._

_She gasped, moaning. "Faster," She said, and he obliged and went faster and harder._

_She gasped and started thrusting her hips along with his, adding more to the pleasure._

_They were both real close._

_He started to go faster and harder. His balls started to smack her ass as he thrusted in deeper and farther._

_He started to groan at the pleasure, she screamed as he hit a certain spot. He smirked and kept hitting it._

_She felt a familiar tightness in her stomach and she ran her fingers up his back as she tighten like a vice around him._

_He growled, roaring as they both came._

_He collapsed on her, holding his weight on his arms._

_He pulled out and collapsed next to her. Pulling her warm body against his cold one. He pulled the covers over them._

_"Go to sleep Yukiko," He said seriously._

_"Will you stay, Sasuke?" She asked._

_He nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

_Next morning_

* * *

Yukiko gasped and opened her tired eyes. She looked around. "What was that?" She muttered. "It felt so real," She sighed and fell back. "Must be my mind playing tricks," She shuddered, Her young mind and body burned. "Was that supposed to be me?" She asked herself, "I looked so old and mature," She smiled before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Leave a review please. How do you like that, I was planning on making her be best friends with Sasuke and Itachi, what do you think? with love**

_***~-Dormant-~***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter 2 for Lost and found. What do you think will happen, This is going to explain how she is going to meet with Sasuke and Itachi. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

chapter 2, near death

* * *

The man at the gate was leaning against the wall beside it squinted at a small white figure with red globs covering it. He was about to shrug it off when he noticed that the small figure was a child.

"H-Hey, Kiyoza, come over here," he called to his partner as gate watchers.

"Yeah, Mizuoh?" Kiyoza asked as he looked at his partner.

"Tell me you see the child as well," He stammered.

Kiyoza squinted and his eyes widened and he ran out to the small child, as he got closer he noticed it was bleeding a great deal, when he got closer he noticed that the child was a girl.

She looked up at him and whimpered, collapsing. Kiyoza quickly caught her and lifted her up. She looked to be the age of 5, maybe a little younger, maybe a little older.

"Mizuoh, call the hospital, she needs medical attention," Kiyoza yelled, picking up the girl and dashing for the hospital, Mizuoh dashing for the hokage's tower to tell him what they found.

Kiyoza took a peak at the young girl and noticed her breathing was ragged and he sped up, making it to the hospital within five minutes, the medic Nins taking the girl from his arms and rushing to take care of her.

When three hours passed, a Nin came out and nodded. "She is stabilized, but she is sleeping right now you'll have to wait for her to wake before you can go in." She said, smiling softly.

* * *

Within the room said girl was not asleep, but wide awake in fear.

"Aniki (1)," she whimpered, looking out the window, clutching the blanket to her chest.

She shuddered at the memory of the blood and the pain, the bodies of her clan flashed in her mind and she cried, tears streaming from her cheeks.

* * *

The hokage looks at Fugaku, "You will take the child in and care for her, do you understand?" He asked.

Fugaku nodded his head stiffly.

"good, now go," he said and he was gone. The Hokage looked out the window and sighed. Wondering just who the child was.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, yeah I know, not that long but it's the best I can do, I'm in class right now so I hope you enjoy.**

**Aniki= big brother.**

**Dormant**


End file.
